


I (Don't) Know How To Love You

by InkDomain



Series: Once More With Feeling [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Mental Health Issues, Obsessive Love Disorder, dark topics, spoiler tags, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDomain/pseuds/InkDomain
Summary: Despite Levi's issues with Obsessive Love Disorder, he likes to think about starting a family with you when it's early in the morning and he's tired.





	I (Don't) Know How To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Not proof read.  
> Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama.  
> See End Notes for explanations.

Soothing tweeting from birds nest in the trees outside the home he shared with you peacefully rose him from his slumber. A quick and slightly blurry glance towards the alarm clock sat undisturbed on his bedside table told him it was too early to rise on his day off. Turning his bare back to the numbers displayed in green analogue, he shifts under the light covers and moves closer to where you lay. 

Skimming his calloused fingertips over the cloth of your pyjama top which separated his touch from your skin, he slid his arm around your waist and settled happily behind you. You don’t even stir from your own sleep as he presses himself against you. Levi slotted against you as though you were puzzle pieces, meant to be connected. He brushes his nose against your silky hair as he closes his eyes, content with smelling the shampoo you used as he settled into the marital bed. 

Behind closed eyes, his mind played memories he shared with you. Before and after you had married, how you had stayed with him through all the trouble he caused, and how you felt laid next to him. He thought about starting a family with you, the topic was skirted around but he knew you would be happier with a smaller version of the two of you running around to nurture and raise. Absentmindedly, Levi’s hand snuck under your pyjama top and settled over your lower abdomen. His thumb glided over the soft skin there, his chest swelling at the thought of you carrying his child. 

It’s just a shame that rigor mortis had set in.

**Author's Note:**

> The twist of this piece is that it takes place AFTER Once More With Feeling, where Levi is actually cuddling up to the Reader's corpse as he thinks about extending their family.


End file.
